Just because you guys hate me
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Alex and Justin have a talk after the series finale. I really love the show... NOT Jalex... Hope you guys like it. R


**Well... this is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story... Spoilers for the finale... NOT JALEX... never. R&R**

_"... Just because you guys hate me..."_

Justin sat on the couch in the dark living room, painting blue and green circles in the air with his wand. He was so happy to have his powers, full wizardry, they could keep the substation, the air between the siblings was finally cleared...

So why was he still thinking about their fight. Why couldn't he cheer up, still seeing his little sister's hurt face when she said that her brothers actually hated her. The oldest sibling had chosen to simply ignore that back then. Maybe he even wanted to hurt her, making her believe it. Justin huffed. Alex shouldn't think that her brothers hated her.

That was the reason why this fight had taken its toll on the family. It had been worse than the ones before... and there had been plenty. When their aunt refused to do the retest they had a similar fight, without him being a total jerk... well... at least not as much as now.

Throwing a sandwich at his sister... what the heck.

"Oh shit!" Justin cursed, after flicking his wand, making a vase explode. Immediately he reversed the spell and hoped that his parents or Max were still asleep. Especially Jerry and Teresa shouldn't know that Alex wasn't back from her date with Mason. It was way past her curfew.

"Taking it out on an innocent vase." He heard Alex's voice, The teen had just entered the door. Her voice wasn't as smug as it should have been, as if she didn't know how far she could go. She turned on the lights, smiling. It wasn't even her real smile.

"Innocent? It's a bacterial focus... there could be... ah never mind." He shrugged, shaking his head. Who did he try to kid. "How was your date?"

"Magical." Alex sat down on the far side of the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "I didn't ask you to covering up for me or even waiting for me."

"I always do."

"I know, but you don't have to." Alex let her head fall, but recovered just one second later. They hadn't been talking for about a week... well six days and three hours to be exact. God knew it had been hard for him, but it must have been torture for Alex. She had broken up with Mason, she had no powers and she had been hanging by a thread, depending on Max's and Justin's mercy. She had been accused of driving customers away, when it wasn't even her fault.

Justin had overheard her crying the night he threw the sandwich at her. He should have done something back then. Alex didn't cry much. She was more the sulking type. Sometimes she had to fight tears when it concerned her family or it was a real emotional reason. She had cried in Puerto Rico. Justin still remembered how she had begged him not to leave. His little sister didn't even know that he remembered. Why should he remind her? He had hoped not to hear her cry like that ever again. Now he had caused a breakdown like this. Even worse. Not even knowing who she was, he had consoled her back then. Now he had tried to persuade himself that it was her own fault.

Yeah... right... like she wanted to lose the family powers.

"I'm glad it's over." Alex stated, staring at her fingernails.

"That week wasn't much of fun, huh?" Justin scooted a bit closer, bowing down to see his sisters eyes. Seeing her tired smile after he had finally helped her with the dirty dishes this afternoon had finally done it. His protectiveness had finally kicked in again.

"Not so much." Alex gave a dry laugh, not looking up. "Thanks Justin."

The older one felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "What for?"

"You gave me your powers, after I messed up." She thought that she stated the obvious. "You forgave me..."

Justin took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "Alex... no... I'm sorry for being a jerk this whole time. Don't thank me for giving you something _you_ should have won and don't even think about thanking me for 'forgiving you...'." He could tell that Alex fought with tears. "Oh c'mon Alex..." He grabbed both of her shoulders, startling her into looking at him again. "You know I don't hate you, right? You know that I could never hate you?"

Giving up his powers was the least he could have done after that week.

"Do you think Max will be okay?" Alex leaned back a little, making her brother lose his grip on her.

"Of course." Justin nodded. "He'll be fine." He bit his lip. "Alex..."

"Yeah... yeah... fine... I know... well... yeah... I..." Justin's little sister was at a loss for words. "Let's not talk about this, please." She emphasised the 'please' by making it extra long, something she's always done when she was younger and wanted something really badly.

"You really do believe that I could hate you!" The young man realized, feeling sick. "This is seriously messed up. Alex,... what is wrong with..." ..._you? ...us? ...me? _"What is wrong?"

"I didn't like me that much last week." The girl shrugged. "You didn't talk to me... you didn't even talk about me! I heard mom talking to you the other day. You didn't answer her..." She scratched her head, rolling her eyes to get rid of impending tears. "I just figured that you wouldn't be very fond of me."

"I was angry and sad and miserable and it was easy to blame it all on you... I was boiling, but I could never hate you. You're my little sister, we fight, we make up. I'd still do anything for you."

"Like giving me your powers?" This little question made Justin beam, not because of what she had said but because of how she had said it. Smug. Well... smug-ish.

"Like not ripping your head off." Justin lifted his hand and cupped her cheek into his hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "But well your boyfriend is very capable of doing so. So..."

"I missed you." Alex seemed surprised at her own words, looking away, while Justin just smiled at her.

"What was that?" Justin asked, knowing that they had been in this situation already.

"Yeah right... I'm so not gonna repeat that." She seemed relieved, making jokes.

"I _kinda_ missed you, too." Justin grinned when she hit a pillow against his arm. "So we're good?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously? You know that I'm not angry with you, anymore... and that I..." Justin didn't come to the end of the sentence. His sister knew already what he wanted to say.

"I know... really." The younger sibling's voice was calmer, but truthful. "Me too."

"I don't need to use a truth spell on you?" Justin poked his sister with his wand.

"No... " She laughed. "It's okay... and now... stop the mushy talk. You girl."

"You gir..." Justin stopped, seeing the girl's challenging face. "Never mind... come on... Ms. Annoying... let's go to bed."

They stood up and walked upstairs. The both stood in front of Alex's room.

"Good night." After struggling with herself she embraced her brother.

"Good night." Justin hugged her back, waiting for her to let go. "Sleep well."

"You too." Breaking apart, Alex left her brother alone, vanishing into her room. Justin smiled, shaking his head, before going to his own room.

**Thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
